Embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems, apparatuses, and methods for providing a consumer with an alert or other information regarding a payment transaction, and more specifically, to a system and method for enabling a consumer to obtain advice or information regarding a transaction in response to a request from the consumer. The present invention is also directed to systems, apparatuses, and methods for enabling a consumer to conduct a payment transaction using a mobile device, and for providing the consumer with assistance in obtaining advice or information regarding the transaction.
Consumers use payment devices to conduct a variety of different types of transactions, such as for the purchase of goods or services from a merchant or service provider. The payment device may be a debit card, credit card, smart card, or a contactless payment device incorporated into a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), for example. In some situations, either prior to, during, or after a transaction a consumer may have a question about some aspect of the transaction or desire advice or information about the product or service involved in the transaction. For example, a consumer may make a purchase at a store and then want to know the name of a person they can contact to provide a comment regarding the customer service they received. Another example might be where a consumer wishes to register a newly purchased product for a warranty or rebate and is unsure how to go about that process. Yet another example might be one where a person receives an alert that a transaction has occurred and then wants to know the location or other information regarding the merchant involved in the transaction.
What is desired are a system, apparatus, and method for enabling a consumer to request information or advice regarding an aspect of a payment transaction and to receive a response to that request in a timely manner. Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.